


Слово - серебро

by horira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Молчание далеко не всегда золото.





	Слово - серебро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reden ist Silber](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481642) by Isana. 



В редкие моменты тишины мне являлся Квай-Гон. Я узнавал его. Гордые черты с морщинками от смеха вокруг глаз и рта, спокойствие во взгляде, свет в Силе, необычайно ровный, — я видел его прямо перед собой. Казалось, мне нужно только протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до него.  
Иногда он просто наблюдал за мной.  
Иногда создавалось впечатление, что он хочет мне что-то сказать.  
Как сегодня. Я следил, как его губы выговаривали слово, которое я не смог услышать. Его лицо выражало упорство и смирение одновременно. Он как будто знал, что остается неуслышанным и, несмотря на это, снова и снова беззвучно повторял одно и то же. Наверное, я улыбнулся. Квай-Гон всегда пытался достичь своей цели, вопреки всем препятствиям, которые стояли на его пути. В большинстве случаев он добивался своего, и я ему завидовал. Квай-Гон еще раз попытался сказать слово миру (или Силе, — я не был уверен), улыбнулся, печально и одновременно ободряюще, — _«как странно»_ , — и на этот раз я его услышал.  
— Оби-Ван!  
Мне понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что это был не голос Квай-Гона. Осторожно, щурясь, я приоткрыл глаза — _«когда я успел их закрыть?»_ , — и лицо Энакина вплыло в поле моего зрения. Сзади на него косилась Асока, слишком напряженная, слишком юная, рядом с ним стояли коленопреклоненные Коди и Рекс с засунутыми под мышку шлемами. В глубине их глаз плескалась тревога.  
Голова раскалывалась от боли.  
— Оби-Ван, не двигайтесь. Вы ранены.  
Я закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул — ох, возможно, не так глубоко — и, покончив с замешательством, отрешился от боли с помощью Силы и начал подниматься.  
— Оби-Ван… — чьи-то руки обхватили мои плечи, поддержали меня и продолжили поддерживать даже после того, как я встал на ноги и снова обрел равновесие. В глазах Энакина мерцало то же смирение, что я перед этим видел у Квай-Гона.  
_«Думал, что видел»_ , — поправил я мысленно. Мой старый учитель уже давно больше не был заодно со мной.  
— М…  
Ладно, это, безусловно, было не то, что я хотел сказать, но Энакин, кажется, все-таки понял, поскольку больше ничего не произнес. _«Он знает тебя слишком хорошо»._  
— Учитель? — Асока сделала шаг в сторону Энакина, прикусив нижнюю губу, взгляд ее метался между мной и ее наставником. Невысказанный вопрос витал над ней в Силе.  
— Это уже норма, Шпилька, — сказал он тихо и подарил ей кривую ухмылку, которая не затронула его глаз. — Оби-Ван не так уж неправ. Нам нужно добраться до полевого лагеря, пока генераторы еще производят хоть какую-то энергию. Иначе у нас ничего не выйдет с донесением на «Сумерки», а здесь внизу нам чертовски может понадобиться подкрепление.  
Он наклонил голову в мою сторону, не посмотрев, однако, на меня.  
— И чем раньше кто-нибудь из санитаров осмотрит магистра Кеноби, тем лучше, — добавил он громко, и я увидел молчаливое одобрение Асоки и кивки обоих клонов. _«Чудесно»._  
— Я в порядке, — произнес я и тут же зашипел от боли, едва не поскользнувшись на мокрой траве и сохранив равновесие только благодаря спасительной поддержке Энакина.  
— Вы это уже недавно сказали, — кивнул Энакин. — Ах да, пытались сказать.  
_«Ха-ха, очень смешно»._  
Я улыбнулся мрачнее, чем следовало, наблюдая, как солдаты-клоны и туземцы Ф’Данна-9 мелькают среди деревьев обширного леса, покрывающего всю планету. Их отражения в Силе были причудливой смесью из почти слепой деловитости и ослепительного страха. Я очень хорошо понимал оба ощущения, и это для меня грустный и тревожный знак. Для клонов боевые действия на Ф’Данне-9 были рутиной: разрушай систему связи сепаратистов, делай то, что от тебя ожидают, защищайся, борись, умирай. Местные в полной мере ощущали горький вкус войны: горячий пепел, расплавленный металл, сладковатый запах смерти, жизнь с этим.  
_«Да. Жизнь с этим»._  
— Работы по зачистке должны проходить быстро. Пара дней, и мы вернемся на Корусант, — сказал я, втайне радуясь, что мой голос обрел подобие былой твердости, хотя на самом деле мне было все труднее дышать. Я мечтал избавиться от боевого снаряжения, жаждал наконец-то снять тяжелый нагрудник. И не только на этот вечер, навсегда.  
— Сэр! — Коди и Рекс поклонились, я ощутил исходящее от них облегчение. Последние недели им тоже дорого достались. И они тоже были всего лишь людьми. Мой взгляд упал на Энакина и Асоку, и я уже не в первый раз пожалел, что обучение юной тогруты не может проходить в более подходящих условиях, среди помощи и поддержки, без тьмы всеобъемлющей войны, дамокловым мечом нависшей над Республикой. И я твердо был убежден в том, что и Энакин без войны стал бы хорошим мастером.  
— Генерал Кеноби, сэр, — санитар-клон подошел ко мне и дал понять, чтобы я следовал за ним к перевернутым ящикам, которые, очевидно, были приспособлены под медицинские кушетки для осмотра больных. Здесь сидели многочисленные клоны и местные жители, с гримасами боли переносившие лечебные процедуры; повязки на голове, туловище, руках и ногах. Энакин усадил меня на ящик вплотную к брезентовой палатке госпиталя и отступил на два шага назад, чтобы не мешать работе медиков.  
— Я рад видеть вас на ногах, генерал, — сказал клон, ловко ощупывая мои конечности и затем держа палец вертикально перед моим носом и водя им туда-сюда. — Очень хорошо.  
Он быстро повернулся, взял что-то, что я не мог увидеть, а потом с помощью небольшого прибора просканировал внутренние повреждения.  
— Можно узнать, что с вами случилось? Генерал Скайуокер сказал мне только, что я должен быть наготове, пока он не придет.  
Сдвинув брови, я метнул в Энакина взгляд, который он невозмутимо выдержал, скрестив руки на груди. Я вздохнул — и вздрогнул, когда санитар начал с того, что ослабил нагрудную пластину:  
— Сломанные ребра нужно зафиксировать, — сказал он и вновь принялся причинять мне боль.  
Энакин поджал губы:  
— Значение вашего «У меня все хорошо» я никогда не пойму.  
— Тебе и не нужно, — нервно возразил я, желая, чтобы санитар поскорее закончил. Еще столько всего нужно было сделать. — Я полагаю, ты отправил Асоку передать донесение?  
— И Рекса, — кивнул Энакин, следивший за каждым движением медика глазами бдительного стража. — А сейчас ответьте, пожалуйста, на вопрос санитара, Оби-Ван.  
— На нас напали оставшиеся боевые дроиды, я приказал роте «Призрак» взять под защиту местных жителей, которые прячутся в лесах. Отправил коммандера Коди вперед с подтверждением для генерала Скайуокера, что система выведена из строя, а сам остался, чтобы окончательно вырубить питание дроидов. Ох! — Наложение фиксирующей повязки оказалось намного более болезненным процессом, чем помнилось мне по моим предыдущим оплошностям. — Должно быть, рядом со мной сработал тепловой детонатор, — продолжил я, немного задыхаясь. — Следующее, что я помню, — это его лицо.  
_«Квай-Гон»._  
Санитар взглянул сначала на меня, потом на Энакина.  
— Генерал Скайуокер, казалось, знал, что с вами что-то случилось.  
— У магистра Кеноби талант — оказываться в опасности, когда за ним никто не присматривает, — сказал Энакин, пожимая плечами.  
Я снова выразительно на него посмотрел.  
Клон-санитар покашливанием привлек к себе наше внимание.  
— Насколько мне удалось определить, кроме четырех сломанных ребер, а также ушибов и ссадин, более серьезных травм вы не получили. Но, — добавил он, и его взгляд был суров, — я хочу, чтобы вы еще раз обследовались на Корусанте. А до той поры — никаких битв и никаких чрезмерных нагрузок с вашей стороны, сэр.  
Я не смог подавить раздраженный вздох. _«Работы по зачистке не ждут! Война не ждет! Я не могу позволить себе сидеть сложа руки и бездельничать!»_ Я вдохнул так глубоко, как только позволяла повязка на ребрах. Парень просто делает свою работу.  
— Это приказ?  
— Да.  
— Не переживайте, я позабочусь о том, чтобы магистр Кеноби не переутомлялся, — сказал Энакин, и санитар кивнул.  
— Я рассчитываю на вас, сэр. Генерал, подождите здесь еще немного, я хотел бы еще дать вам обезболивающее, — с этими словами клон отвернулся от нас и стал пробираться через лазарет, в который прибывали все новые и новые пациенты.  
— Это действительно было необходимо?  
— Это правда, Оби-Ван, — Энакин смотрел на меня, сдерживая ярость, которая меня ошеломила. — Я не должен напомнить вам о Камино, не так ли? Джеонозис? Джабиим? — Меня пронзила боль, которая не имела отношения к сломанным ребрам. — Зигула?  
Я уже открыл рот, собираясь возразить, хоть пока и не придумал, как именно, когда Энакин снова заговорил:  
— Всегда что-нибудь случается, если меня нет рядом с вами. Всегда.  
Мне потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Я слышал его слова не в первый раз и не был уверен, что точки над «i» можно расставить здесь и сейчас. И все же я должен был попытаться.  
— Энакин, ты никогда не сможешь спасти всех, — начал я, обдумывая каждое слово. — Ты…  
— Я — Избранный! — с усилием сказал Энакин, сжав руки в кулаки в явном старании не потерять самообладание. — Я должен!  
— Энакин…  
Санитар-клон подошел к нам и помешал моей попытке снять с Энакина ответственность за произошедшее. Я смотрел, как мой бывший падаван стоял с закрытыми глазами и глубоко и равномерно дышал, чтобы успокоиться, пока санитар впрыскивал мне обезболивающее в вену, приложив инъектор к внутреннему сгибу руки.  
— Пожалуйста, будьте внимательнее к себе, сэр, — сказал он на прощание и направился к другим пациентам.  
Между нами надолго установилась гнетущая тишина.  
— Энакин, — попытался я вновь и снова был прерван.  
— Что произошло на Зигуле, Оби-Ван?  
Было невероятно трудно справиться с печалью, которая грозила поглотить меня целиком. _«Ты знаешь это, Энакин. Ты знаешь это. Как я могу рассказать тебе об этом, не взвалив на тебя еще большее чувство вины, определенно чужой? Нет, Энакин. Хватит и того, что у одного из нас есть кошмары»._ Я молчал.  
Энакин сжал губы и уставился на точку над моей головой.  
— Вы никогда мне этого не расскажете, я не прав?  
Горечь в его голосе испугала меня:  
— Энакин, я объяснял тебе это.  
— Да, замечательно. — Энакин шагнул ко мне и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. Я по-прежнему сидел на своем ящике. — Вы рассказали это Совету джедаев. Бэйл Органа знает это.  
Это было несправедливо.  
— Сенатор Органа был со мной на Зигуле.  
— Это не меняет того факта, что вы мне никогда ничего не рассказываете!  
Гнев исказил его черты, Сила вокруг него изменилась. _«Ох, Энакин»._  
— Это неправда, Энакин, и ты это знаешь.  
— Да неужели? — Энакин внезапно повернулся и провел рукой по лицу. Потом он снова взглянул на меня. — Я узнал обо всем от Шпильки, учитель. — Он рассмеялся невеселым смехом. — Знаете, что я чувствовал, когда мой падаван рассказала мне, что вы избраны в Высший совет? Она думала, что я это уже знаю. Она думала, что я знаю это от вас.  
Сказать, что я был огорошен, было бы преуменьшением века. У меня было чувство, как будто меня ударили под дых.  
— Я счел это неважным.  
_«Нет, не то, ошибка»._  
Энакин взорвался:  
— Неважным?! — Краем глаза я успел заметить, как косо посмотрели на нас клоны и местные, прежде чем сделали вид, будто ничего не произошло. Сила больше не была светлой. Она была темной. Слишком темной. — Вы не шутите?  
Я сглотнул и медленно, с небольшими паузами, продолжил:  
— Мое назначение членом Совета ничего не меняет в отношениях между нами.  
_«Ведь мы друзья»._  
— Это моя обязанность.  
_«И я не знаю, по плечу ли мне она»._  
— Это ничего не меняет, Энакин.  
_«Почему это вообще должно что-то менять?»_  
Энакин не понял меня. Это чувствовалось по его взгляду. Но он пытался, и я был благодарен ему за это.  
— Я все же предпочел бы узнать это от вас, — тихо сказал он.  
— В следующий раз, — улыбнулся я с колотящимся сердцем и испытал облегчение, когда лицо Энакина сморщилось в гримасе.  
— Очень остроумно, магистр Кеноби.  
Я откашлялся.  
— Нужно проверить, как там твой падаван. Она уже давно должна была вернуться.  
Энакин фыркнул.  
— Я посоветовал ей держаться подальше от вас, пока вы в руках врачей, — сказал он, и я видел, как медленно угасает его ярость. — Вы бываете несносны, когда вам плохо.  
— Чрезвычайно мило с твоей стороны.  
На этот раз улыбка добралась и до глаз Энакина.  
— Вам еще больно?  
— Я по полной накачан обезболивающим, Энакин, — ответил я и покачал головой. Как я ненавидел этот вид анестезии. Незамутненный рассудок был жизненно важен. Прямо сейчас.  
— Хорошо, — только и сказал Энакин и посмотрел на вход в госпиталь. — Может, действительно лучше взглянуть, как там Шпилька, — пробормотал он, а затем повернулся ко мне. — А вы ждите здесь. Никаких чрезмерных нагрузок, — процитировал он и улыбнулся. — Я сообщу вам, когда установят связь с «Сумерками».  
Я еще раз кивнул, хоть и более чем неохотно, потом Энакин ушел.  
Я долго смотрел ему вслед.

 _«Это не меняет того факта, что вы мне никогда ничего не рассказываете»._ Его слова засели у меня в голове, и я не мог не задаться вопросом, до каких еще фактов за это время додумался Энакин из-за того, что между нами остались невыясненные моменты.  
И что это значило для нашей дружбы, которая только в последние годы по-настоящему укрепилась.  
«С тобой приходится порой читать между строк, Оби-Ван, — всегда говорил Квай-Гон. — Из тебя слова не вытянешь, когда речь заходит о тебе». И таким я и был, я это не отрицаю. Впрочем, до сих пор у меня никогда не возникало опасения, что это может повлечь за собой такие последствия.  
Возможно, мне следовало бы это предвидеть.  
Энакин был откровенным и прямолинейным, иногда это было его самой слабой стороной, но чаще — самой сильной. И в этом отношении он был мне полной противоположностью.  
Я думал, он научился читать меня.  
Я ошибся.  
И я сделаю из этого выводы. Даже если я немного страшусь, — время пришло.


End file.
